Unknown Past
by HS777
Summary: (EDITED) A story regarding the history of Robin. It all started by a mother's love, until Robin met Chrom.
1. Realization

REALIZATION

At the center of a large circle surrounded with magic runes and glyphs, lies an altar. Lying on that altar is a young boy, whose face wears an expression of pain, and kneeling beside it is his mother. His mother, whose dark hood covered her face, continues to caress his dark head. It must have been wonderful to feel that warm, gentle touch. Yet the boy will never feel, nor see his mother's silent tears streaking down her face, for he lies on the altar so cold and with no breath.

The mother continued grieving until her husband interrupts.

"Cease your weeping, woman!" her husband thundered. The startled mother looked at her husband. With him are four more dark mages. The other mages who took part on the ritual and those who watched left the room a long time ago. "We have given you enough time to grieve. Now leave and let the mages take care of the body." He ordered the mages to deal with the dead body which they complied.

Seeing the mother to protest, he scolded her. "Do not interrupt their duties, woman! The boy is dead and he is of no use now." He spoke to himself as the mother slowly stood up, wiped her tears, and walked away from the altar. "Another failed conversion to become the perfect vessel just like me, my father, and those who came before him." When the mother is near him, he addressed her with disgust. "Your son is weak… so frail. Even if he couldn't become a vessel, being alive to serve Grima and produce another son would be better. If only our second child is a boy, we could have performed another ritual." With the flick of his robes, he turned to leave the room.

The mother didn't answer back but slowly followed her husband. She continued her silent cries as she reached the steps. At the edge of the stairs, she cast one last look at her son, who is now covered by linens and placed in a stretcher, then climbed the stairs to leave the unpleasant memory.

* * *

Late at night, the mother could not sleep. She and her husband have separate quarters since this is a practice. She finished her weeping but her heart is heavy. Her mind disturbed with thoughts: thoughts plaguing her with disbelief that her husband seems not to acknowledge their dead son, rather referred it HER son and her fault; the guilt for willingly giving her son to the mages for the conversion; and the thought of not realizing something very important.

She is a dedicated Grimleal; never questioning, never doubting, never wavering in her faith. It is an honor to become the wife of the High Sorcerer and descendant of vessel candidates for Grima. When her son was to become a vessel, she never objected. Oh, she knew becoming a vessel means that the soul and will of the chosen person will fade once Grima took full control. But she didn't think about that, for serving Grima and producing a vessel, a GOD, is the greatest and highest honor of all. Everything is worth it for the name of Grima the Fell Dragon.

As the conversion continues, she heard her son cry out. This made her uneasy yet she mentally shook it away. Then this tragedy happened. When the ritual ended and she saw her poor boy's face and cold body, something snaps inside her. She doesn't know this feeling inside her yet. The stirring in her heart was painful, so painful, she seems paralyzed to move. She was standing, just standing straight, when visions of her time spent with her son flashes through her mind: showing him the ways of the Grimleal together, praying with him to Grima, teaching him everything she knows, and seeing him smile at her. The memory of that sweet smile is her undoing. After that, she knew what that elusive feeling is: her love for her dead son. And she ran to where he lay, weeping bitter tears, knowing full well she will never give nor show her son the love she had for him.

How could she not see it? So many years wasted of not knowing that love. So many missed opportunities to give and show her love. And all is lost. She wonders if Grima will grant her request to resur—No! She mustn't finish the thought. She knows full well what the undead will always be: a mindless husk that does Grima's bidding. Then she realized something else: if the conversion was successful, that means she will never get the chance to spend more time with her son, and she will be an avid follower of her Grima-possessed son. These thoughts made her to question, to doubt, and waver in her faith.

Her soul troubled and no comfort to receive from her husband and from others, she remembered someone who is now important to her. And she went to the room of the only one to calm her inner storm: her only daughter.

* * *

Inside the room, the mother walked towards her daughter's bed. The moon shines upon her daughter's profile. She looked at the sweet, innocent, sleeping face of her toddler. She stroked the small dark head of her daughter with her gentle fingers. Her daughter stirred but didn't wake, and went still. This time, a tiny smile formed in her mouth.

The mother's heart ached with love for her daughter, at the same time, with sorrow. Will her young daughter's mind remember the face and smile of her elder brother? No, the mother doesn't believe her daughter will remember.

The mother stood over her daughter, like a sentinel protecting a precious treasure, a guardian watching from the shadows. After what seems a very long time, she left with a promise to herself: she will give all her love to her daughter, and never let her forget.


	2. Defection

DEFECTION

It has been a year since the death of her son and everything went just like before: the Grimleal continued to worship the Fell Dragon, and waging war against Ylisse. The mother was sometimes called to help in deciding where to position Plegia's troops. Whenever she was not needed, she visits her son's grave, bringing along her daughter. The husband does not care about his wife or daughter anymore. In fact, he does not recognize their existence, but dedicated his time on serving Grima.

The sadness for her son is not lost, but the bitterness faded. What is more important to her now is her daughter. Both she and her husband have dark hair, but the mother is happy that her daughter looks more like her than her husband. Her daughter even acquired her bright eyes and her interest in books. She is glad that the name 'Robin' suits her daughter. The mother taught Robin everything she knows. This time, it is accompanied with love, just as she promised to herself. She loved her daughter so much that sometimes, she wished she did not have to leave Robin and let her wait for her return. She dreamed that this would always be like this with her daughter.

Another year passed, the mother begins to neglect her duties to Plegia and spends more time with her daughter. She would sneak away from meetings, and hides from people who searches for her. She would sneak inside Robin's room and continue to play with her.

* * *

One late afternoon, after successfully eluding someone who seeks her presence, the mother went to Robin's room. Outside the room, she knocked on the door and calls out her daughter's name. To her surprise, her daughter didn't open the door as customary whenever she visits. So the mother opened the door and peaked inside. Her daughter's room is still the same as she visited before: a canopy bed in the middle of the room, a bedside drawer with candelabra on top, a shelf with books and closet at the corners, a big fireplace, and a soft carpet. On the carpet lay an opened picture book. The mother had this sudden twist in her heart but she shook it off. She calls out, but no Robin responds nor appears to surprise her. She checked under the bed and closet, thinking her daughter is playing hide and seek. But alas! No Robin is found.

The mother's agitation grew. She always believed that what happened to her son will never happen to her daughter. But in her heart, she knows where her daughter might be and she tries to deny it. Nevertheless, she ran to the place where she wished she never visits again.

* * *

As the mother climbed down the stairs, she could hear the chants of the dark mages and the sound of intense magic. But the sound that urges her to hurry up is the painful cries of her young daughter. The death of her son replays on her mind as she hurries to her daughter's aid. She hopes she came on time.

As she finally reaches the edge of the stairs, the glowing magic of the ritual circle begins to fade and the chants have ceased. The altar at the center of the ritual circle still glows with magic. Hearing no cries from her daughter, the mother cried with anguish as she rushed towards the altar. She was stopped by those who stood to watch the ritual. She struggled with all her might, trying to break free from her captor's hold but they proved to be stronger than her.

"Ah, you've finally showed up." said her husband as he approached her. He flicked his wrist and the she was free. She ran passed her husband but he grabbed her arm. "Never fear my dear. She survived the conversion." The mother stopped and released a sigh of relief. Robin lives! The mother is thankful that her daughter never met the ill fate that befalls her brother. But her relief is short when her husband added "It was disappointing that she lives and her brother died. But what is more important is we have a new vessel for Grima."

The mother stiffened. Did she hear her husband right? A new vessel for Grima? She looked at her husband for confirmation.

Her husband smirked. "Yes." He looked at the altar where several mages attended her daughter. "Look for yourself. See that my words are true."

The mother complied and slowly approached the altar. The mages near the altar parted, revealing the altar where her daughter lay. She could see Robin breathing. As she looked upon her daughter's pale face, she notes the grimace like the one that her son wore. But there is something different. Something that she cannot believe her eyes at what she sees.

Her Robin's dark head had turned white like the unforgiving snow. The mother reached out a trembling hand and caressed that once dark head with her fingers. Recognizing the gentle touch, Robin stirred and struggled to open her eyes. After seeing her mother, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Her daughter's eyes remained dark but the usual brightness she sees is not present, but dulled by pain. At least she's asleep and will recover from her ordeal. Now the mother checked the rest of Robin's body, looking for the telltale sign that truly makes her daughter the new vessel. She found it. There on her daughter's right hand is a striking fuchsia tattoo of six eyes, the Heart of Grima.

"At long last." said her husband and everyone turned to face him, including herself. "A successful vessel has been created. Let us celebrate for the time is near for Grima to return!" Everyone rejoiced except the mother. She could still hear her husband talk to himself. "And I, Validar, shall lead the full resurrection of Grima."

For the mother, this is the start for the end of her dreams.

* * *

Night has come and the mother stood watch as her daughter sleeps. Her daughter still looks pale but the grimace lessens. A tear streaks down the mother's cheek and she wiped it away with a finger. She knew that the Grimleal will train her daughter to become a strong and loyal follower. And when the right time comes, to be presented and possessed by Grima. She could see it now: her daughter accepting Grima's soul into her body, the God who will slowly consume her soul and will until she is no more.

The hurt to lose another child has finally broken the mother's faith as a Grimleal. She will not allow it to happen! She will never break her promise of long ago. She intends to keep it. In her mind, she calculates how she will escape Plegia, together with her daughter.


	3. DECEPTION

DECEPTION

The mother slowly opened her eyes as she felt warm heat upon her head. Then, she slightly raises her head from her pillowed hands to have a peak at what the open window reveals. The rising sun slowly shows itself from behind the mountains, letting its light shine upon what it touches. The mother then slowly sits straight and stretched to relieve the soreness in her body. Sleeping while sitting on a chair is really harder compared to sleeping on the ground. After her stretches, she continues to watch the rising sun, wondering why she not on a bed. But when she looked at the person who occupied the bed, she remembers.

The creation of a vessel for Grima was a success. As the vessel comes to age, so is the right time to awaken the sleeping soul of Grima. All that is needed to complete the awakening, Plegia must conquer Ylisse and retrieve the Fire Emblem. Yes, the mother remembers. After the conversion, she remembers the Grimleal as they placed an unconscious Robin on the bed. After they left, the mother stayed behind, puts pillows around her daughter, and pulled the blanket up to Robin's chin. She stayed up throughout the night, forming plans to escape Plegia and prevent Robin's destiny from happening. She must have fallen asleep after the stressful thinking and worrying.

The mother continued to look sadly at her daughter, noting the snow-white hair on that once dark head. She does not need to look at the Heart of Grima on Robin's right hand. Robin's snow-white hair will be a constant reminder that creating a vessel is a success… Grima, the Fell Dragon she once served, will take over her Robin's body and erase her existence… Oh, her poor baby! If only turning back the time is simple, like how she gently caressed Robin's cheek with her fingers.

Feeling the caress, Robin stirs then slowly awakens. At first, she looks disoriented. But when she saw her mother, the furrowed brow is gone and a groggy smile appears on her face. "Mama…"

The mother gave Robin a pleased smile. She proceeds to ask her daughter of how she is feeling today.

Robin yawned then answered "Okay." This elicits a small laugh from the mother. "Mm?"

The mother just shook her head, and answered Robin that the tiredness is caused of yesterday's activities. She then told her daughter to rest some more but Robin shakes her head.

So her Robin does not want to rest anymore. The mother then suggests to Robin that they will visit Big Brother and have a walk. Robin blinked, tilts her head and looks at the mother owlishly. The mother repeated her suggestion to Robin. Robin continued to look at her mother owlishly before she slowly nods her head. After that, the mother removed all the pillows that surround Robin before assisting her to climb down the bed.

The mother performed her morning ablutions before assisting Robin, at the same time, could not help but wonder about Robin's unusual behavior. Seeing that they are already prepared, the mother asked Robin if she wants to walk or be carried. Robin answered she wants to walk, therefore the mother took Robin's right hand and together they went outside the room.

As the mother closed the door, she felt Robin quickly hide behind her. The mother looked at Robin, but Robin's attention is on something else. The mother saw Robin's reason of hiding behind her by the form of a flock of Grimleal coming her way. No, coming for her Robin. Leading the vultures is her husband, Validar. She could see him carrying the tome Grima's Truth. Her hunch is true; they intend to teach Robin of the Grimleal ways. The mother stood and faced them while Robin continued to hide.

"Ah, my dear. I see you have our vessel with you." said Validar when he and his group came upon the mother. When Validar saw Robin peaking at him, he addressed her. "Good morning, Daughter. Can you tell me where you and your mother will be going?" But Robin just hid her face from Validar.

The mother quickly answered that she and Robin will be going to the library to gather books about tactical warfare, magic and swordplay. Seeing the amazed look given to her by the Grimleal, she quickly reasoned that it is part of her training regimen for Robin. She told them that she wants Robin to become an excellent tactician before she comes to age and fulfill her role as vessel for Grima.

The mother also reasoned that since Robin is still a child, the training will be slow. To achieve her goal, she decided to withhold Robin's lessons of Grima's Truth. Hiding her pain from surfacing, she made an example of her ordeal in teaching her dead son of the Grimleal ways and how to mold him into becoming an excellent vessel. It needs patience, understanding, and management of schedule to train a child.

Validar was thoughtful of what the mother explained. "Your logic is sound." he finally said. Validar looked at his fellow followers of Grima. "What do you think?" The Grimleal nodded. Validar then faced his wife again. "The Grimleal has agreed to allow you to continue your plans." he said. He narrowed his eyes, as if threatening her. "Do not fail on this, or we will take it upon ourselves to finish the job." with that said, he turned to leave, the rest of the Grimleal followed.

After watching the Grimleal leave, the mother looked back at her daughter. Robin continued to watch the Grimleal until they are not within sight anymore before she turns to look at her mother. There was a questioning look on her face, as if she does not recognize her father.

* * *

Back at Robin's room, the mother watches Robin read a picture book that is appropriate for her age. Thank goodness that the Grimleal has not questioned her false plans. Did they not realize that such an advanced teaching plan is impossible for a child of Robin's age to be understood? As the mother continued to watch Robin, she ponders the strange behavior of her daughter.

After watching the Grimleal leave, the mother told Robin that first they visit Big Brother. The owlish Robin agreed and they started to walk. During their walk, the mother noticed Robin's interest in her surroundings, as if it is her first time to see such sights.

At her son's grave, the mother saw Robin looking at her owlishly. Then Robin opened her mouth to utter "Big… Brother?" The mother has her suspicions but she just nods. After she and Robin visits her son's grave, the mother decided to borrow the books from the library just to keep up the pretense.

At the library, the mother hid some maps that she stole, er, borrowed, within the books. Inside the sanctuary of Robin's room, the mother faced a happy and curious Robin. She encourages Robin to start reading, on which Robin complies happily. Thank goodness that her enthusiastic Robin does not question her, always agreeing to what she says. Ah! Wait! Before Robin reads, the mother questioned Robin if she remembers yesterday's activities or anything from the past.

Robin started thinking. After a couple of minutes, Robin shook her head. But she just smiled and said "Mama" before she started reading.

After pondering Robin's strange behavior, the mother concludes that Robin had amnesia. Just how extensive the memory loss is? Robin did not remember her father or her brother, nor could she remember her surroundings and her home. But SHE, Robin's very own mother, is remembered. This is a huge advantage! As long as Robin does not have any recollection of this accursed place and what is planned for her, they will have a better future. They will be together, she and Robin, just like what she dreamed. Encouraged of these events, the mother took out the maps and begins to look for escape routes.

* * *

For three weeks, the mother traced many escape routes and formulated a contingency plan in case of emergency, at the same time, keeping up the pretense of training Robin. The mother found many ways on escaping Plegia Castle and its nearby towns. She even studied the schedule of the people and guards on when will they walk or patrol, time of sleep and turn of duty, and whatever they did. But she wonders where she would go once she left Plegia castle. She could not stay in one of Plegia's towns or she might be recognized. The world map she has taken does not show too much detail, rendering it useless to her.

She had her solution when one day, the generals needed her advice. The mother took this chance even though she was reluctant to join. From the generals, the mother learned that a battle occurred on the borders of Plegia and Ylisse, and Plegia took a heavy toll, saying that the enemy army is twice in size compared to Plegia's. The generals wanted her to plan and turn the tides. The mother complied and proceeds to do her task.

On the map, the mother could see that some of the Plegian army is guarding the borders near Regna Ferox and near the oceans. Hiding her delight, she noticed that the map is more detailed. She could see many routes that lead to other countries. However, the most favored route of the mother is through the Wasteland Borders. With her careful planning and preparedness, she can pass through the army undetected. And if it is possible, cross beyond the great wall of Regna Ferox and hide there.

After the mother's scheming, she told the generals of the solution to their problems. She told them that it is not necessary to place an army on the other borders, since Plegia does not have a quarrel with the other countries. She advised the generals to gather all the army on the border between Plegia and Ylisse. If they are worried of bandit raids, then she advice to retain a small force to patrol the towns. She also said to the generals that Ylisse does not have a port, meaning there are no ships. Pointing on the map on one of Ylisse's borders near an ocean, she advised the generals to send a navy to distract and disorient the enemy.

The generals were pleased of the mother's advice, thanking and telling her what a great genius she is. The mother smiled and modestly told them she is doing this for Plegia. After gaining permission to leave their presence, the mother then began to gather provisions for the oncoming journey through the Wasteland Borders.

* * *

After the war council, the generals followed the mother's advice. They called the rest of the army to assemble at the borders of Plegia and Ylisse. They even prepared the navy to set sail. It took almost three days for the army to gather on their designated area, and a week for the Plegian navy to arrive to the place that the mother pointed out. And yes, a battle ensued.

Glad that everything went according to plan. Before night came, the mother brought Robin with her, and went to her son's grave and bid goodbye before they went away. Now, the mother must wait for the late evening to come.

* * *

On a starless sky, the moon hid behind the clouds. The mother is aware that everyone, except those on guard duty, will be asleep. Quickly, she pulled out the bag of provisions and other important things from under her bed, and prepares her silver sword and Thoron tome. Finally, she wore her tactician robe of early years. It is darker and has less tassels and designs, compared to her current garment that shows her rank as a grand master tactician. It is still in good condition, in fact, it looks brand new. The color will be enough to blend in the night.

After the mother prepared her weapons and slung the bag on a shoulder, she quickly went on silent feet to Robin's room. Pulling out a key, she silently opened the door and entered the room. After she silently closed the door, she crept towards the bed. The mother gently carried Robin, letting her daughter's head be cradled on her shoulder. Robin was startled of the movement and she slowly wakes up. The mother shushed, and told Robin it is all right and instructed her to sleep. Robin smiled and nodded, then went back to sleep.

The mother continued to follow her escape plans. She would turn left or right, go straight, hide from someone then continue what she is doing. Finally at the walls surrounding the castle, the mother spied the guard to enter the barracks to switch duties with a fellow guard. As the guard entered, the mother quickly ran on silent feet towards the open gates. She continued to run while hiding within the shadows of houses and trees, until she managed to reach the outskirts of the town. The mother stayed within the shades of the woods as she looked back at the castle. Yes! She has escaped the castle! Happy of the accomplishment, the mother kissed Robin's brow before turning her back at Plegia. The mother started her travel towards Regna Ferox, towards a new beginning.


	4. EDUCATION

EDUCATION

_It is essential to deploy reconnaissance assets. These involve studying the enemy's location, weapons and strengths, and the terrain. Information is incorporated into the planning process. Reconnaissance should be continuous during the planning of, preparation for, and execution of, a course of action. The earlier the need for modifications can be identified, the easier they can be incorporated and synchronized into the plan._

The mother finished writing and puts the quill to its holder. Then she sprinkled sand over the parchment and wait for it to completely dry. After that, she puts aside the parchment with the other finished papers just on top of the table, near the lamp. Then she closed the two books she was copying, and puts it aside with the pile of finished books placed at the upper right side of the table. At her left, she picks up the very old book she borrowed from the library. She opened the page she bookmarked and reread that page, before she positioned the book so she could properly copy a passage. Dipping her quill into an ink bottle and removing the excess ink, she continued to scribble.

_Estimates are incorporated into the planning process when information from the reconnaissance was received. Estimate is a cyclic process that involves comprehension, analysis and visualization._

_The estimate consists of significant facts, events, and conclusions based on analyzed information. It includes determining friendly and enemy strengths, weapons, training, morale, and combat capabilities. The estimate process also requires a clear understanding of weather and terrain effects and, more important, the ability to visualize the battle or crisis situations. Estimates must provide a timely, accurate evaluation of the unit, the enemy, and the unit's area at a given time._

_Estimates are revised when important new information is received or when the situation changes significantly. They are conducted not only to support the planning process but also during courses of actions. Estimates are used to look at possible solutions to specific situations. It is also integrated or considered to back-up plans. Failure to make estimates can lead to errors and omissions when developing, analyzing, and comparing plans and courses of actions. _

Finished writing, the mother sanded the parchment to dry. When the parchment is dry, she turned it to its other side and continued to write.

_Estimates must visualize the future and support the tactician's battlefield visualization. They are the link between current events and future plans. A tactician's estimate is an analysis of all the factors that could affect a course of action. Therefore, careful planning must be in effect before deciding to implement it._

_ Decision making is the most crucial for a tactician, for it involves judgment. Decision making is both science and art. It is knowing if to decide, then when and what to decide. It includes understanding the consequence of decisions. Decisions are the means by which the tactician translates his vision into action._

The mother paused from her writing and released a big yawn. Good grief! What is the time already? She looked at the night sky through the window of the rented room. By her estimation, it is very late in the evening. No wonder she felt so tired. At least she is done writing the most important lessons on the paper.

The mother was glad that she found the very old book in the town's library. It was located at the farthest corner of the library among other old books. She never wanted to borrow it for it is so big and bulky. But when she accidentally dropped it while returning it to the bookshelf, the book opened and reveals a word that caught her attention.

_Estimate_. It means 'rough calculation'. Skimming the pages of the book, she also found something important: _Decision making. _Most tactical books she read were more on analysis, planning, warfare and techniques. Also, the word 'estimate' is seldom used. But this book, this gem among the pillars of knowledge, showed her way and style in tactics. Who would have thought someone from ancient times used this method? She picked it up and looked for the name of the author. She found none, except names of strategists of the past in the pages. Shrugging, the mother went to the counter to rent the book. It is sad to learn that the area the mother went will be destroyed and be replaced with new ones. If she had a home, she would be willing to take the books. But she needs to be practical. Buying the old book will only add too much unnecessary weight in her bag.

She sprinkled sand on the parchment she was writing and let it dry. After that, she arranged the books on the table, separating what she owned and what she borrowed. She also collected the finished parchments, inserted them in her journal and placed it safely inside her bag. Finished with her task, she checked the gold stash hidden underneath her bag. There is a few gold left, just enough to buy food and necessary things. Next, she checked the map. The next village can be reached by the late afternoon or night time. Hopefully, the village will not close their gates if ever they arrived late. It is better to sleep on the streets than on the woods, where bandits still roam rampant in this foreign country. And hopefully, the mother can find a quick job to earn gold. If there is enough gold to spare, she could probably buy a book or two for Robin.

Robin. The mother looked at the bed where her precious Robin lay. Robin looks so pretty and peaceful in her sleep. Her snow-white hair shines when the moonlight touches it. The mother's heart is filled with pride and love for her daughter. She trained and watched Robin grow from infancy to young adolescence. She envisions the future that her daughter blooms into womanhood and become a brilliant tactician.

The mother gave a big yawn, signaling the time to sleep. She crawled under the blankets of her bed and slept.

* * *

"…moving both small groups around the ongoing melee battle, I would be flanking the enemy's healers. By destroying them, this will demoralize the remaining enemy units. Then I let these two groups join the battle and surround the enemy." Robin then looked at her mother. "So, did I do right, Mother?"

To kill some time after eating lunch, the mother gave Robin a series of tests regarding tactics. Robin took her time in solving each test. Sometimes, Robin was about to make a wrong move, on which the mother would clear her throat as a warning. Robin would take the hint and abandon what she had in mind. In the end, Robin solved every test.

The mother smiled and told Robin that the tactics she used are impressive.

Robin beamed. "It's because I had a good mentor. And that's you, Mother!" she said happily. "Is it alright to win a battle even if it takes so long?"

The mother told Robin that it is all right. However, a prolong battle would cause depletion of sources and may exhaust the army of both factions. If possible, a battle must end quickly. Tacticians must control the battlefield tempo by making and executing decisions faster than the enemy, therefore, must always strive to optimize time available. Regarding Robin's performance, the mother said with constant practice and studying will improve time and decision making.

"You think so, Mother? Will I become brilliant like you?" asked a hopeful Robin.

The mother replied that not only will Robin become a brilliant tactician but will SURPASS her.

"Really?" Inspired, Robin added "Then I will strive to become better and make you proud of me, Mother!"

She is and always be proud of Robin, the mother thought as they continued their travel towards the village.

* * *

Mother and daughter reached the gates of the village by night fall.

"There's a festival going on!" exclaimed Robin as she watched the colorful banners, abundant food, lively music and dances, and celebrating villagers.

"Welcome to our village, guests! Come and join the fun!" said a villager when he spotted the mother and daughter.

"We'd love to!" replied Robin. "Ah!" she looked at her mother with a furrowed brow.

The mother smiled. She could see in Robin's eyes how much she wanted to attend this festival. How could she say no to her? Besides, they will never encounter such happy gatherings like this because they always travel. Tonight will be good for both of them to have real fun and mingle with people. So the mother said to Robin that they need to leave their things in the inn first before joining the fun. Her decision made removed Robin's furrowed brow and replaced it with bright happy eyes. They thanked the villager when he directed them to the inn.

Inside their rented room, the mother instructed Robin to bring her thunder tome while she brings her own tome and sword. She explained that it is better to be prepared, in case something unexpected happened. She also added that they must keep on wearing their hoods to avoid recognition. Robin just agrees with her mother, as always. Taking some gold and securing the room, mother and daughter joined in the festival.

For almost an hour, mother and Robin had a great time. They have dinner by tasting food samples from the stalls crowding the sidewalks, look and try on beautiful trinkets and accessories displayed by vendors, and watched people participate on games and dances. They even witnessed a young beautiful dancer, around the same age of Robin, perform one of her wondrous spins, making the crowd wow and toss coins for the wonderful performance. Even the mother and daughter were awed and tossed a few coins too.

Ah, it was a wise decision of the mother to bring some gold. During their stroll, she noticed Robin looking at girls wearing hair accessories, especially those having the ponytail hairstyles. As they passed a vendor, Robin stopped and looked at some bands. The mother asked Robin if she want to buy it, reassuring her that they have gold to spare. Robin happily nodded and the mother bought the bands.

Robin said she wanted the ponytail at both sides of her head, slightly behind and above the ears. By the mother's advice, they found an empty alley to do Robin's make-over. Removing Robin's hood, the mother fixed and divided Robin's hair by using her hand as a comb. Robin's hair was cut short, but it did not stop the mother to show and said instructions to Robin on how to design and tie her hair with the bands. Finally, Robin got the instructions and had the desired hairstyle.

"How do I look?" asked a smiling Robin.

The mother replied that Robin looked more beautiful, which is true and not because she is a parent who always praise her child. But she apologized and sadly told Robin that they have to cover their heads for their own safety.

Robin did not mind and smiled. "I know and understand, Mother. I'm just grateful that you gave me a chance to feel more girly."

As mother and daughter smiled at each other, the joyous celebration at the background turned into terror.

"BANDITS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"WE"RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"HELP! PLEASE HELP US!"

Shouts from terrified villagers and sinister laughter rent the air. Soon, some houses went ablaze. Chaos reigned the night. The mother quickly told Robin to prepare for battle. This will be Robin's first battle and her daughter knows it. The mother told Robin that in every battle, killing will always be involved. It is kill or be killed. She reminds Robin to remember the training and practices they have done. Together, they ran towards the area where the attacks began.

While they were running towards their destination, a maiden villager ran towards them and being chased by two bandits. The mother signaled to Robin with a nod. The mother charged at the bandits while Robin opened her tome and began to chant.

The mother shouted to the maiden to keep running while she blocked the attack of the bandit. With a quick twist of her body, the mother quickly slain the bandit by stabbing him at his right side and twisted her sword.

Robin casts her magic towards the bandit that comes charging at her mother. The bandit was not hurt, rather surprised of the weak attack, making him open for the mother's quick slash at the throat.

As the bandits lay dying, the mother checked Robin on how she is holding up. She could see a dumbstruck Robin watching the bandits bleed to death. As Robin faced her mother with a questioning look, the mother told her that battles will always be bloody, just like what she said long ago. She said that it will take time and experience to get used to the killings. A determined but uneasy Robin only nods that she understood her mother's words.

Trying to reassure her daughter, the mother said that no matter what happens she will always be near and will protect her from harm. Her words worked for Robin relaxed and gave her mother a grateful smile.

"I know, Mother." said Robin. Then being the bright Robin again, she added "Let's go, Mother. We better fend off these bandits!"

Pleased that Robin is back to her usual self, the mother nods. Together, they went to find the other bandits.

Mother and daughter found three more bandits. The mother charged with her sword in hand while Robin reads her chants. The mother took a bandit off guard and killed him instantly while Robin's magic hits another bandit. The hit bandit charged at Robin but he is stopped when the mother stepped in front of him and got stabbed in the chest. The third bandit also got hit by Robin's magic and got distracted by it, he never noticed the mother move near him and got slashed in the chest.

"Over there, Mother!" called Robin when she saw two bandits burning a house and another killed a villager. Robin ran towards them, leaving the mother behind. Keeping her distance from them, Robin began to read her chant before sending the magic towards the lone bandit.

"Wot du hell!?" exclaimed the bandit, hit but barely scratched. "Ye wont tu pley ruff eh, gurly? Wel, hov som of dis!" he threw a hand axe towards Robin.

Robin knows she would still get hurt if she tried to avoid the attack. Good thing the mother arrived and blocked the attack. She told Robin to continue attacking no matter what.

Robin, happy that her mother saved her, complied. After reading her chant, she then sends her spell towards the same bandit. She could see that her attack manages to hurt the bandit.

Seeing their comrade being attacked, the two bandits came charging at mother and daughter.

Still following her mother's advice, Robin continues her chant and sent a spell flying towards a charging bandit. The mother, on the other hand, always stays in front of Robin and blocks every attack that will be sent on her daughter. The mother killed one of the charging bandits while Robin manages to land a critical hit at the other. Though still alive, the bandit got really hurt from the magic attack. His suffering ended when the mother stabbed him in the stomach.

Other bandits appeared and also ended up being killed by the duo. Those who witnessed the quick killings, even the hand-axe bandit who was attacked by Robin, knew they were strong and decided to retreat.

Seeing the hand-axe bandit was about to leave, the mother looked at Robin and nods her head. The encouraged Robin chants her spell and manages to land a critical hit at the fleeing bandit, killing him instantly. The dying shout of the bandit gave the other bandits to fully retreat.

After the terror ended and the fire has died down that the villagers celebrated again, this time, in honor of the two heroes who fought off the bandits and saved the village. The inn keeper decided to rent the room for free and gave back their gold. Some of the villagers, especially the maiden and villager who the duo met, gave them gold as a reward. Mother and daughter thanked them and were grateful of the reward.

The celebration continued on until the rooster crowed before they all went back to sleep.

* * *

_'You know what, Mother? I feel confident and strong, like I can beat the strongest warrior ever, because I know you were beside me.' And with bright eyes, Robin happily said 'You and me, fighting side by side, we make such an awesome fighting pair!'_

By those words before they went to sleep that the mother learned something very important. It is true that staying side by side with a comrade is important in combat, but there is more than that. And it was revealed to the mother what it is by Robin's battle performance.

The mother remembers that Robin is still struggling in her magic lessons and she could not even cast two spells in a row. But by her reassurance and encouragement during battle, Robin manages to overcome her struggles. She happens to become stronger and have more courage.

Combining what the mother learned and Robin's words last night, the mother concludes that working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed, and attack.

Inspired, the mother quickly lit up a lamp, took out her writing utensils and prepares the table. As she dipped her quill into the ink bottle, the mother looked at her tired and sleeping Robin. She could not help but smile and feel proud of her daughter's accomplishments. Her daughter manages to overcome her shock when she experienced her first battle, and comes out strong after it. After that, she transferred her attention on writing down the importance of working in pairs.


	5. RECOLLECTION

RECOLLECTION

It is in the middle of the afternoon. After a long travel, the mother decided to take a rest. According to the map, there should be a lake nearby. Reaching the lake, she surveyed the area for danger. Sensing and seeing none, she deemed the place safe. Finding a good spot, the mother laid down her bag and sat down. Her back leans against the tree and shut her eyes, without removing her hood. The surrounding woods will provide protection from danger. And if ever danger comes, she is prepared to battle it.

"This is a good spot to sneak in some practice!" said an enthusiastic voice. The mother opened her eyes to look and smile at her daughter, Robin. She told Robin not to tire herself, for they must continue their travel and reach the nearby town before night falls. And if the town bookstore is open, perhaps they could buy some books.

"Really?" asked the bright-eyed, happy Robin. The mother nodded and made Robin promise not to tire herself. "All right! I promise I won't tire myself." Robin puts down her bags near the tree where the mother is sitting. Robin, too, did not remove her own hood. "Hmm. Which shall I practice with first? The sword or magic?" then she brightens. "I'll practice both!" Decision made, Robin pulls out her thunder tome from her bag, secured her bronze sword at her hip, and went on a spot not too far away from the mother's sight. Then she found a dead trunk which will be prefect to act as her dummy. She pulled her sword from the scabbard and begins to hack at the trunk.

The mother looked on as Robin practiced. She could not help but feel proud of her daughter, always striving to better herself and has grown into a lovely and beautiful woman. As she continued to watch Robin's practice, the mother concludes that a few more practices without her encouragement and Robin may be able to attack twice in a row. Truly tired, the mother shuts her eyes to rest. During her rest, she begins to dream the past.

* * *

The night that the mother fled Plegia, she came across the remains of the Fell Dragon. Since there are no guard patrols, she stopped first to look at it. It was said that the Fell Dragon's presence and power has darken the skies. Seeing the gigantic bones was proof to prove the rumors. The mother then quickly left, for she does not want to see an image of Robin become the 'god' that the Grimleals have been praying for.

The mother continued her journey until she managed to reach the mountain range of the Wasteland Borders. Darkness is still in the horizon, so the mother has time to get some rest before she continues travelling. Making sure that the place she chose is safe from danger, the mother slept while she hugged her daughter.

Mother and daughter woke up because of the heat that the desert and sun produced. Good thing the mother has the foresight to bring lots of water, or she and Robin might die here. So mother and daughter ate breakfast and attended their ablutions. After that, the mother checked her map. As what she remembered from the war council, the Wasteland Borders were surrounded with mountains. It seems there was no escape if she has not noticed a little gap on the mountains. Usually, small gaps could serve as a passageway. If she was not right… No. She must not think that. She has to believe that there will be a passageway hidden in the mountains. With that belief, the mother puts on her cowl and covered Robin's head with a small blanket. Then she carried Robin and continued to travel towards the mountain gap.

It seems Lady Luck was on the mother's side for there are neither guard patrols nor bandits to stop her. She would have a hard time running and fighting them off because of the heavy bag on her shoulder, and she happens to carry Robin. When she reached the gap, she was relieved to see that there was a passageway enough for a small force of army to enter. Consulting her map one last time, she estimated that she will reach a wooded lake by the next morning if she continued to travel without sleep. The mother has experienced such a feat before so how hard could that be? Filled with determination, the mother went through the passageway and traveled north.

Lady Luck has been kind to the mother again. The mother stayed on the wooded lake for three days before attempting to go the walls of Regna Ferox, the Longfort. At an early morning, the mother puts on her cowl and then covered Robin's little head with a small blanket to protect their skin from the scorching heat, before continuing their journey. As the wall is within sight, the mother sensed danger following behind her. She did a quick turn of her head. There! Over the dunes is a small group of bandits. The mother quickly ran away as fast as she can while the bandits gave chase.

She continued to run while she carried her heavy bag and daughter. Robin, sensing the mother's agitation, started to cry. The mother could not comfort her daughter but continued to run. She was near the walls when she was spotted by the guards. At the top of her lungs, the mother screamed for help.

When the mother met the wall, the guards began to throw their javelins at the bandits. The bandits managed to dodge the attacks and gave up the chase. They knew that their prey found haven and it is no use to continue the chase.

Seeing the bandits retreating, the relieved mother sat down and began to hug and comfort a crying Robin. She was on the same position when the guards came upon her. The head guard told her to follow them inside the walls where she and her child will find warmth and food. The mother is aware that she will be questioned. Nevertheless, the mother followed the guards.

Now within the warm walls of Regna Ferox and a calm Robin asleep at the mother's arms, the mother answered the guards that she only went here to ride a boat to the western continent. She fears that Ylisse will win the war against Plegia and she wanted to give her daughter a better future. The Plegian port was the nearest but currently, there were no available ships for they were used in the war.

The head guard seems to believe her explanation. He offered the mother help by giving her escorts and assists her to the Port Ferox. The mother was grateful for the help.

The mother was glad that her excuse will be justified for the relentless and extreme cold winter of Ferox is too much for her to handle. How could she when most of her life was on the dessert. At least on the western continent, the weather there is fine and the land is fertile. The mother can adapt to it.

Now on a sailing boat towards the foreign continent, mother and daughter will start a new life.

Years passed by, the mother devoted her time in teaching and training Robin basic lessons, just like what every good parent will do if they want their child to grow up as a good citizen. The mother also kept the memory of Robin's brother alive, saying that he always watched them from above. The only thing that the mother has no intention to teach Robin is their heritage, and she was glad that Robin has no recollection about that accursed Plegia.

The mother also made sure that their identities remained hidden by always wearing their cowls, thus it has become a habit. They also have to keep on travelling to hide their tracks. Staying in one place is too risky. She also made sure that Robin kept on wearing her gloves to hide the mark. One time, the mother was asked about it but she only replied that it is a birth mark. She strictly told Robin that the mark should not be known to others for evil people are looking for them, hence the wearing of the gloves. Thankfully, Robin always listens to her and never asked about it again.

To keep themselves alive, the mother kept on saving some gold and looks for temporary jobs such as being a tailor or an assistant. Sometimes, she has to sell or trade items to meet ends. The mother always rented a room away from the slums and places of ill-repute just to make sure that Robin stays safe, even if the rent is expensive.

The mother let Robin experience being a child. And as Robin is growing up, the mother could see Robin remained happy and bright, who also loves and obey her mother. The mother also slowly integrates tactics, magic and swordplay in Robin's education. Every library they come upon, they visit it. In every bookstore, they bought books as long as they can afford it. The mother taught Robin on how to study the environment and people, judge a person's capabilities and items owned, know a unit's strengths and weaknesses, what are the weapons' strength and weaknesses, and other important things related to tactics. To do so, Robin must interact with people, but not linger on the same place for so long. Whenever Robin practices magic, swordplay and tactics, the mother made sure they were on an isolated area and free of curious people.

Yes, the mother continued to teach Robin everything she knows as they continued to travel from one place to another, at the same time, keeping their bonds stronger and intact. They have been living like this and will forever remain as wanderers. They have no nation to fight for; no home to call their own; no friends nor family to rely on. Despite all that, Robin is never bothered by it, to the mother's relief. They will always have each other and look towards the future.

* * *

"MOTHER! LOOK OUT!"

As the mother awakens, she felt the presence of a shadow above her. She quickly scrambles away as manages to avoid the downward blow of the axe. As the mother stood up, Robin cast her magic at the attacker. While the attacker was stunned, Robin manages to finish her chant and cast another spell and weakens him.

"Mother, are you all right?" asked Robin as she ran to stand beside her mother. By the mother's nod, Robin released a sigh of relief. Then a group of bandits appeared from the woods. Mother and daughter stood side by side as they backed away from the bandits until they stopped near the edge of the lake. The bandits followed them and they too stopped and continued to surround their prey.

The mother did a quick observation of the bandits. There are seven of them and all are axe users. Five of them use iron axes while the other two uses hand axes. And by her estimation, they are weak compared to her. They will serve as good practice for Robin's combat skills. The mother flicked her eyes at Robin. Ah, her Robin is also studying their opponents.

"Mother, we can beat these guys easily!" murmured a confident Robin as she looked at the mother. She smiled and added "We're faster than them and we're sword and magic wielders. I judged right. Right, Mother?"

The mother smiled too and nodded with agreement. Ah, she has taught her daughter well.

"Well, looky hir, boys! I knows I 'erd some noise in theez woods. 'En gess wat? Easy preys!" said the leader of the bandits as he came out of the woods and stood beside with one of his underlings. That makes it a total of eight bandits. The bandit leader wields a steel axe and a throwing axe. He casually pointed his axe towards Robin. "Wid da way she cold 'er mum, I sey we found ourselves someone purty young!"

The hurt bandit approached the leader. "But Boss, de yung one's a spell caster! She ert me purty bad! And I duns no bout de mum. She be a spell caster too."

"Wat about it?" said the bandit leader. "Kill da old hag 'en knock off de gurl. Den we be on our way to sell 'er!"

Both mother and daughter gasped. "If you can defeat us first!" replied an angry Robin.

The mother never bothered to reply. But the words of the bandit leader made her really mad. She took out her silver sword and stabbed the nearest bandit in the gut. She twisted the sword before pulling it out from the corpse. She looked at the remaining bandits, face devoid of emotion but not masking her anger towards them.

"She kilt 'im! She kilt 'im!" cried one of the bandits.

Taking advantage of the horrified bandits, Robin began to chant and cast her spell towards the bandit she has weakened. She cast another one and this time, she managed to kill the bandit.

While Robin is chanting her spell, the mother quickly moves closer to the nearest bandit and slashed him in the chest. The wound is so large and deep that the bandit dropped to his knees and bled to death. A bandit threw an axe at her but she easily dodged it. Instead going for the kill, the mother went back to her daughter's side and blocked a melee attack directed to Robin.

Robin manages to finish her chant and cast her spell towards the bandit, whose attack was blocked by the mother. She manages to hurt and stun the bandit. Robin cast another spell, this time, it was a critical hit. The bandit died instantly.

The two bandits threw their hand axes towards Robin. The mother quickly blocked the attacks. As she did so, a bandit rushed towards the mother and swings his iron axe. But Robin came to her mother's aid and blocked the attack with her sword. She pushed the bandit away from her with all her might. The mother quickly stabbed the bandit in the heart before facing the two axe throwing bandits.

Robin ran towards one of the bandits and attacks. She managed to wound the bandit in the arm. The bandit swings his axe at Robin but she was quick to dodge it. Robin then moves in and stabbed the bandit at his left side. Badly hurt, the bandit retreats and threw his axe at Robin. Because of blood loss, the bandit's movements are sluggish, making him very vulnerable from Robin's fatal blow.

While Robin is attacking her opponent, the mother quickly dispatched the last hand-axe wielding bandit. She stood beside her daughter as Robin finally killed her opponent. Together, they faced the bandit leader.

"You're underlings are dead. And you're next!" taunted Robin.

The bandit leader is aware of it and is very afraid. He was so afraid, he could not command his feet to run. The mother is aware of it and she could not help but give a small smile. She will make sure the bandit leader will pay dearly. She told Robin to leave the remaining bandit to her.

Like a dark avenger, the mother moves slowly towards the petrified bandit leader. As she was walking, she pulls out her Thoron tome that was hidden within her robes. She held the tome on her left hand while she slightly raised her right hand, palm up and within her vision. Then she mentally chants her spell and the thunder magic glows on her right hand. She does not need to open her tome for she knows the chants by heart. Her chants were quick and she casts the spell towards the bandit leader. She is more powerful and stronger that the bandit leader died instantly.

"Hah! That will teach them a lesson!" said Robin as she approached her mother. Looking around, she also added "Knowing you, I say you'll tell me that we must leave this unpleasant place."

The mother smiled and confirmed what Robin said. So they collected their bags and started to travel.

* * *

Inside their rented room, Robin is studying about tactics while the mother tried to read a book. The mother could not concentrate for she is distressed about the bandit attacks. True, battles with them will be good experience for Robin but she is more concerned about her daughter's safety. With the news of too much banditry happening in this country, it is not safe for them to hide here anymore. To clear her thoughts, the mother told Robin that she will go downstairs to gather some information.

Instead staying in the dining hall of the inn, the mother went directly to the tavern. She stood at the entrance of the tavern and scanned the place. The costumers were a rough-looking bunch and some of them were mysterious as her. They looked at the mother before returning to their business. Just as what she thought, wearing her cowl makes her blend in perfectly. She went directly at the tavern owner, gave two gold coins, and asked what news he could impart to her even if it is not important.

The owner took the payment and began to talk. He said that there are rumors that Valm is trying to acquire more power and it made the other countries worried. As what the tavern owner knows, Valm is not making any moves to confirm the rumors. Because of this, bandits took advantage of it and are getting bold in their attacks. In Regna Ferox, the West-Khan is still the reigning Head-Khan. No one, not even the East-Khan, could defeat the Head-Khan. Ylisse's current Exalt has finally succeeded in winning the hearts of her people through promoting pacifism and not continuing the war against Plegia. Plegia however continues to provoke Ylisse. There was a rumor that Plegia has been sending small groups of bandits to harass Ylisse's border towns. There is also a rumor that the Exalt's younger brother formed a group that is dedicated in protecting their citizens from banditry. In the owner's opinion, if such group exists in this land, then the numbers of banditry will fall.

The tavern owner was about to tell more but the mother stopped him and thanked him for the information. As she left to return to her room, the mother begins to think about the information she heard. She is already aware of the other news. However, she is intrigued about the group formed by the prince in protecting the citizens of Ylisse. Ylisse seems like a haven. Hmm, it would not hurt to visit that place and see for herself if the rumors are true…


	6. CONCLUSION

CONCLUSION

They have been staying in Ylisse for almost two years now. The mother's decision to come here was worth it. Looking outside the window of the rented room, the mother remembers: from Valm Harbor, mother and daughter booked a passage to Port Ferox. The mother decided to stay at Regna Ferox for a while with the purpose of trying to get used with the harsh weather. She really could not take it while Robin could stand the cold, even a bit. Ending the experiment, mother and daughter traveled to Ylisse.

The rumors were true all along: there is a group that pledged their lives in protecting Ylisse. Banditry is less here compared to the western continent, and mother and daughter feels happy and safe. They would never worry, yet still vigilant, about encountering another bandit trouble whenever they travel. Oh yes, they continued to travel and keep on wearing their hoods. It is better to remain anonymous than recognized.

The mother did not stop teaching Robin about swordplay, magic, and tactics. They continued to scour the library and bookstores, and train or practice in secret. Robin is getting better at handling the sword and magic. Regarding tactics? Robin has proven how excellent she is. She has mastered the art of tactical warfare, and is now able to estimate and decide fast. The mother continued to test and battle Robin's wit just to keep that quick mind working. Yes, there is no doubt in the mother's mind that her daughter will surpass her.

"Mother!"

The mother's reminiscence is interrupted when her greatest joy arrived in: her daughter Robin. Oh, look how she has grown into a bright and strong, beautiful young woman.

"Look!" said an excited Robin after she closed the door. She puts off her hood, revealing her snow-white hair tied up in her preferred hairstyle, spread her arms and twirled. "What do you think of my clothes?" she asked.

The mother blinked. Ah, so this is what Robin spent all her gold for her on coming birthday. The mother has her suspicions that Robin is imitating the way she wears. The hooded robe is plain, lighter in color, and lacks the other designs and eye-patterns. The pantaloons and boots on the other hand are tailored exactly like hers. Nevertheless, the mother complimented Robin's clothing, much to her daughter's delight.

"Thank you for the compliment, Mother. I really wanted it to like just like yours but it needs additional gold. Yet yours is still the best." Robin approached and rubbed her mother's sleeve between her fingers, eyes bright with appreciation. "Even if it's old, the quality is still in good condition, like it's never been used for a long time. And it remains beautiful and comfortable as ever." Robin looked at her mother with puppy eyes. "I just wished you'll give it to me. Will you, Mother?"

The mother just smiled and told her she might. Truth is, she intends to give it to Robin. Along with it, hidden within the robe, is the fairly thick treatise on tactics that the mother has been writing for years.

* * *

She must be getting really old, thought the mother. She failed to estimate the time and distance to reach the next town. Her daughter noticed her furrow brow and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Mother. Tomorrow we'll reach the town." said Robin. "Besides, I'm getting tired. Let's make camp."

Now here they are, in their camp within the woods. Since there is danger at night, the mother made sure that their tracks are erased, and the camp fire is small enough to give warmth, and never be easily spotted.

After eating their dinner and finished with their ablutions, mother and daughter prepares for bed. The mother removed her gloves and put it in a pocket within her robe. She patted the pocket where she placed her gift, making sure it is still there. She has been thinking about writing a message at the first page of the book. Should she or not? The mother thought it would be better to write a message. Tomorrow morning, she will do it before giving Robin her gift.

The mother then took her Thoron tome from her bag and placed it beside her along with her silver sword. She removed her boots, puts off her cowl, and lay down on her blankets. Opposite from her side of the fire, the mother watched Robin do the same moves before she lies down and ready for sleep.

"Good night, Mother." Robin called out. "Sweet dreams." The mother greeted back and both slept.

* * *

The mother felt danger in the air. She suddenly woke up, alert and checking her surroundings. The fire had died long ago and the camp is surrounded by darkness, and the mother takes her time to adjust her sight to see through the dark. Only the moon on a starless sky serves as light, and no sound from insects to fill the eerily, quiet dark.

The mother quickly and quietly wore her boots, replaced her sword at her hip, and grabbed her magic tome. She spied the snow-white hair of her daughter. She walked towards her daughter on silent feet and placed slowly covered Robin's mouth, on which Robin opened her eyes. As Robin recognized her mother, the mother puts a finger between her lips. Robin understood the gesture and complied, wearing her boots and preparing her own sword and magic tome, at the same time, giving herself a quick wash of her face.

While Robin prepares herself, the mother stood guard and surveyed the surroundings. The shrubs on the right moved and came out five bandits. Quickly, the mother stood in front of Robin and readies for battle.

"Oi! Look boys! We found 'em!" said the leader of the bandits. Turning to a fellow bandit, he ordered "Signal the others!"

The bandit complied by turning to the area where they came from, lights up a torch, raised it above his head and waved it.

After hearing what the bandit leader said and seeing the lighted torch, the mother quickly initiate the attack by blasting the bandits one by one with her devastating thunder magic and killing them instantly.

"Mother," said Robin after she watched the dying bandit leader cry out and drops to the ground "when he said 'We found them'… What does he mean?"

The mother did not answer immediately. She could hear the faint shout 'There they are!' and footsteps coming their way. She quickly went to Robin's bag. She pulled out a Thunder tome, then turns to her daughter and commands Robin to run.

They had a good start when the second group of villains appeared in their camp. As they weave between the trees and manage to elude their pursuers, the mother instructed Robin to exchange robes with her and put on their hoods. She also added that they must not shout. If they are to communicate, they should talk softly to avoid being overheard. The mother also made sure she hid her Thoron and silver sword properly, while she carried the Thunder tome with her left hand. Finished with the task, they continued running until they saw a grassy field and an open road. Beyond the open road are woods.

They were about to cross the road when their path was blocked by two falcon knights. They tried going to the right but a griffin rider is there to prevent their escape, the two falcon knights also came to aid the griffin rider. Then the three flying units fan out and surrounded the mother and daughter while they kept their distance.

From the woods where they came out, the pursuers arrived on the scene. The mother made a quick study of the enemies. Three flying units composes of two falcon knights and a griffin rider, all spread out to surround her and Robin; from the woods are two berserkers and a sorcerer. From the way the sorcerer swaggers when he came to view, the mother assumed this must be the leader of the platoon. All are using silver weapons and short spears, while the sorcerer has a Waste tome with him. By the mother's estimation, this group is not easy to defeat. She can deal a lot of damage at the griffin rider and two berserkers, and hurt the sorcerer and two falcon knights, if only she could use her Thoron tome. They may not be able to defeat them but they have chance to escape their grasp. However their escape will not leave them unscathed.

"Well, well, well. Finally! After a long search for the elusive traitor who stole the vessel, we have found you at last!" said the sorcerer. By the way he talk, the mother is reminded by her estranged husband. The sorcerer addressed of the flying units "Which one's the traitor and vessel?"

"The traitor is the one wearing darker color, sir." called out one of the falcon knights.

Concerning the dark hooded robe, it still amazed the mother that it is seldom seen as part of the Heart of Grima or Plegian clothing. It must be because the three big eye-patterns on each side of the sleeve are not recognized nor seen as it should be. It is like the patterns are hidden from prying eyes. Looking back at the other clothing of Grimleals, most of the eyes are smaller and visibly seen as Grima's symbol. Also, the clothing remains intact and not so used at all, despite the poor stitching the mother did at fixing the sleeves.

Back to the present, the sorcerer spoke. "We've been following rumors about where we can find the two of you but always end up in failure. You, traitor, are very good at hiding your tracks. But we found you at last. Who would have thought we can find you here, in this wretched place called Ylisse? What you did is unforgiving. And a traitor's fate is death. But killing you might enrage the vessel and we don't want her anger be bestowed unto us, therefore we'll spare your life. There's no need to fight and blood be spilled. All we ask is your surrender. Then all of us can come back to Plegia, where the vessel truly belongs. If you refuse, we'll be forced to fight you. And we will do all in our power to take back the vessel from your corruption!"

While the sorcerer is talking, Robin, who is the one wearing the dark robe and thought to be the traitor, turned to her mother. "Mother," she said in a soft voice to avoid being overheard "I might never understand what's he talking about but all I know is we can't defeat them. Our best option is to run into the woods as fast as we can. The falcon knights are a problem but hopefully this plan will work."

Ah, she and her daughter have the same plan. At the mother's nod, they stood side by side, prepared their Thunder tome and tried to break through the flying units. They attacked the nearest falcon knight with their magic. Although their attacks barely hurt the enemy, it left the falcon knight quite stunned from their audacious and daring move, letting them pass through her. the duo run as fast as they can to reach the open road.

"Curses! Stop them! And don't hurt the vessel! Knock her out and kill the traitor!" shouted the sorcerer. His subordinates obeyed. The berserkers are far enough not to reach the duo. The flying units however, moved fast to block the duo's escape. The griffin rider attacked first using his silver axe and tried to cleave Robin's head. Robin manages to duck quickly. As the griffin rider turns around to gather momentum, Robin cast her spell and hits him. The mother followed it up with her own spell, which dealt more damage than Robin's attack, and hurts the griffin rider.

After the griffin rider is stunned, the other falcon knight swoops in with her silver lance and moves in towards the mother. Robin saw the action and tries to push her mother away from the attack. Robin is expecting to avoid the STAB but she did not expect the falcon knight to SWING her lance. Using the blunt side of the lance, the falcon knight hits Robin's temple.

Like in slow motion, the mother watched in horror as the strong blow sent Robin to fall on her face and into the hard ground. The mother could see that her daughter is not stirring. Without calling her daughter's name, she dropped to her knees and shook Robin's shoulder. How she is tempted to turn Robin on her back but the mother will not do it, for doing so will reveal the ruse they played at their enemies, who were witnessing this spectacle. Getting no response from Robin, the mother checked Robin's carotid pulse. Thank the gods! The pulse is faint but it is proof that Robin still lives.

Assured that Robin is alive and unconscious, the mother will not allow these fiends to check her daughter. She has to get them away from Robin as possible. She has a plan. Though loathe she is to carry it out, it is the only best option. So the mother bowed her head and stayed on that position for a couple of seconds before she slowly stands up. The mother made sure her head is bowed and her body is quite shaking before she stood meek in front of her enemies.

"Ah. I presume your traitor of a mother is dead." the sorcerer stated matter of fact. "That blow to the head should've been for you. With your mother out of the picture, you have no choice but come with us." Getting no response, the sorcerer continued to talk. "Why do you resist? Do you not know what was stolen from you? Have your traitor of a mother never told you of your destiny?" Still no response, the sorcerer added "Remember, you are alone in this world now. You have nothing except to embrace your destiny. And your destiny is become one with Grima. And that is the truth."

Oh, the mother is fully aware of what the sorcerer said. It is one of the reasons why she took Robin away.

"Give up. There is no use to run away again." said the sorcerer. "Come back with us to Plegia and we will teach you the ways of the Grimleal. And once you've become stronger, you will be ready to embrace Grima."

The mother's only answer is cast two spells at the nearest falcon knight before running away.

"Fool! Still resisting! Quickly! After her!" commanded the sorcerer. The subordinates complied. The two berserkers gave chase while the flying units confront the mother.

The other falcon knight attacks by throwing a short spear at the mother. The mother was hit in the shoulder but she was able to cast her magic twice at the attacking falcon knight. Next, the griffin rider swoops in with his silver axe and tried to slash her. The mother is able to dodge the attack and sent two spells at the griffin rider and dealt damage. Knowing he is hurt, the griffin rider pulls back and gave the falcon knights the duty to confront the mother.

The attacks of the falcon knights are relentless. The mother never stopped running as she tried to avoid the spears, at the same time, retaliating. There are some attacks that she is able to avoid. The attacks which she is unable to dodge in time made her blood ooze from the wounds she received. Her magic attacks never missed though. Weak it may be, at least she gets do deal some damage. This continued on until she has managed to get into the woods. Within the safety of the woods, the mother has a high chance of avoiding getting hit. The falcon knights are forced to stop and try to attack from above the trees. The griffin rider then joins in their hunt, the berserkers following behind.

* * *

As the subordinates gave chase, the sorcerer paused beside Robin's prone figure.

"Hoo! Damn road. Took me a lot of time just to reach here." said a general who came after the mother disappeared into the woods. He looked down at the unconscious Robin. "So you captured the vessel after all. But where're the others? Let me guess, they're hunting down Validar's wife? Er, estrange—No! ex-wife. Har! Now why'd she leave her daughter here after all the years she took care of her?"

"Because the person lying here is the traitor and the others are hunting down the vessel, you airhead." replied the sorcerer. "Good news though, the traitor's already dead."

"Ah. That means the others are hunting down the vessel. So, where'd they go?" As the sorcerer nods his chin towards the woods that the mother entered, the general reacts "There!? Godammit! Why the woods?"

"Don't waste time and go ahead. I'm faster than you. That means I can come after you."

"Hmph. Fine."

As the general jogged ahead, the sorcerer looked down at Robin, whom he thought is the traitorous mother. Then he stomped Robin's head. "Good for you, traitor." he said before he followed the general.

When everyone is gone, the cold wind came and covered all traces of conflict. Yet the wind's cold presence and the tickling sensation of the grass did not awaken the hooded figure of Robin, who lies unconscious and alone at the roadside.

* * *

For how many hours the mother ran. And where she went, she could not tell. The cavalry may be slowed down by the trees but the flying and on foot units are relentless. She weaves between the trees to avoid getting hit by the falcon knights' short spears. She kept on running, not knowing where her feet will lead her as long as she could lose her pursuers.

She came out of the woods but stopped when she realized that ahead of her is a narrow ledge leading to a cliff. She pivoted to go back to the woods but the flying units arrived. Knowing the others will be late, the mother took this opportunity. She switched the Thunder tome with her Thoron tome and attacked the surprised griffin rider. The mother's true power is unleashed by the aid of the Thoron tome and she is able to kill the griffin rider with two spells.

Seeing their comrade fell, the two falcon knights engage the mother in a melee attack. Their dance of attack and dodge resumed again. Only this time, the mother's confidence increased and she can deal more damage now that she can use her Thoron tome. Three hits and landing a critical, the mother is able to defeat a falcon knight before the two berserkers came from the woods.

As the remaining falcon knight turns her mount to gather momentum, one of the berserkers came roaring and charging in with his silver axe and tried to slice the mother. The mother dodged backwards and cast her spell at the berserker. Two hits and she killed the berserker. The other berserker also did the same as the former, forcing the mother to dodge backwards again before she killed the berserker.

As she finished killing the berserker, the sorcerer came. "What's the meaning of this!?" he said as he saw the dead bodies of his subordinates before looking at the tome that the mother is using. "I see. So you've hidden your true powers and avoid capture eh? Well, with me around, you'll never win!"

The remaining falcon knight then attacks the mother. From the momentum and speed the falcon knight gathered, she was able to hit the mother at the left shoulder. Even when the mother clutched her wounded shoulder, the blood continued to flow freely. Nevertheless, the mother was able to cast two spells and hurt the falcon knight badly.

Dark magic is sent at the mother's way and she was hit. The blow pushes her backwards but she never drops to her knees.

"YOU!? YOU'RE NOT THE VESSEL! YOU'RE THE TRAITOROUS MOTHER! THAT MEANS THE PERSON BACK THERE IS THE REAL ONE!" said the enraged sorcerer.

The mother blinked and used a hand to check her cowl. She was not wearing it anymore. The dark magic sent to her must have displaced it. Yet the mother sent a thunder spell. The sorcerer dodged it easily and cast another, which the mother is able to dodge. The mother gathered her power to increase the damage and hit of her spell before casting it. Her technique worked and the sorcerer got hit.

The falcon knight threw a short spear at the mother. It was a mistake for the mother is able to dodge it. The mother cast a spell at the falcon knight. She gathered her power and cast her last spell, killing the falcon knight.

All the subordinates gone, it is now a battle between the mother and sorcerer. "You will pay for the trick you've played! You will die here today!" said the sorcerer and attacked.

Their magic clashed, hurting one another. Both have high magic resistance but dark magic is powerful than anima magic, so the mother has to rely on her speed to dodge the attacks.

They are getting tired, but the mother is at the disadvantage for she has more wounds compared to the sorcerer. After a successful hit at the sorcerer and dodging dark magic, the mother could sense that her Thoron tome's chants is depleting. In fact, only one page is left. By her estimation, she could end the sorcerer's life with one more spell. Yes, she has a chance to go back to Robin.

Then out from the woods, the general came to view. "Hoo! I'm here! Now where's the vessel… The vessel managed to kill all the soldiers? She must have grown powerful indeed! And look at you, you've been beaten pretty bad."

"She's not the vessel. She's the traitor." said the tiring sorcerer yet he looked at the general with disgust. "She played us the fool."

"What?" the general looked at the mother. "Oh, she's not having the snow-white hair. This is bad. The vessel's dead, that means we need to find another candidate."

"Or the vessel is truly alive and that traitor made us think she is."

"Clever. You should've checked the person first before chasing this imitator." commented the general. Then he addressed the mother. "But what you did long before and today will not go unpunished. You are sentenced to die here." After the general spoke he charges at the mother with his silver lance.

The mother did not expect the general's arrival. While the general and sorcerer are talking, she was able to gather power in her spell. When the general attacked, the mother is prepared and dodged. She cast her magic at the general and lands a critical hit.

"Ooh. Arrgh! I'm hurt!" said the general as he drop to one knee. He was able to survive the critical hit.

The sorcerer then attacks. The mother was lucky to dodge the attack. Discarding her used Thoron and switched it with a Thunder tome, she summoned all her power and cast two spells.

"Hrrrr… Nooo… This… cannot be…" the sorcerer said before he died.

The mother was about to cast her spell and finish the general but the general attacked first. He thrust his lance upwards, stabbing her on her left side. The lance went through her body. The mother coughed up blood, knowing that her lung is pierced, and drops her Thunder tome as she grabbed hold of the spear with shaking hands. The general held the lance upwards as he slowly stood up.

"You really, really hurt me bad." said the general as he slowly and painfully walks toward the ledge of the cliff. "You killed all my comrades and pretend to be the vessel." Each step he takes toward the cliff increases the mother's pain and made her cough up more blood. "I applaud your brilliance, milady. Truly, you're a fine tactician. It's sad that you must be rid from this world." The general is now standing at the edge of the cliff while the mother is hanging above the air. Below, the sound of ocean waves colliding with the rocks can be heard.

The general continued to talk. "I should have killed you with my lance but then I thought, 'Too easy. Why don't you let her suffer more? Drop her in the cliff instead.' Ah yes, it is a good punishment. After this, I'll get the vessel and return her to Plegia." The general laughed then groaned in pain. His movements also made the mother groan in pain. "Damn. You really hurt me. But by then, I'm alive and you're not. Any last words before I drop you?"

The mother could not speak. However, she summoned the last of her strength, pulled out her silver sword and stabbed the general's exposed neck. As the general gurgled, the mother deepens the penetration of her sword and twisted it. Her energy spent, the mother loosens her grip and let her hands fall heavily. The general released his hold of the lance as he backed away and tried to cover his fatal wound, dropping the mother down the cliff.

As the mother is falling, she watched the sky with sad eyes as it slowly brightens and felt the sun's rays trying to warm her body, which is getting colder. Her eyes are filled with tears for she worries about her daughter, Robin, who is left alone and helpless.

The mother asked a vision of Robin for forgiveness for not being there with her. She told her she will always love her. She prayed to the gods not to leave her daughter alone but send someone in her stead. She closed her eyes and commits Robin's face to memory, before the dark abyss claims her and her body met the jagged rocks.


	7. FIRST MEETING

FIRST MEETING

It is a peaceful morning. On the grassy field, a serene Robin never stirred. Morning passed and afternoon came, yet she remained on that same spot and position.

Then someone came by and noticed her dark robe. His male companion tried to dissuade him but he did not listen. He approached the prone figure of Robin, his female companion tagging along while the male companion followed behind. Then he shook Robin's shoulder. When Robin never responded, he gently turned her to lie on her back. The action displaced Robin's cowl, revealing her snow-white hair and gender.

* * *

Voices. Surely she's just dreaming. Robin struggled to open her heavy eyes as she continued to hear voices.

"She's coming around." said a female voice.

As she is fully awake, she is confused and unsettled as she sees two people standing in front—Wait! They're standing above her, blocking the sunlight. Huh? Wha—

Robin tried to scramble away but stopped when she felt searing pain in her head. She could not help but shut her eyes and groan as she slowly grabbed her head.

"Peace friend. We mean you no harm." said a blue-haired young man. He gave Robin a gentle smile and spoke with a strong but gentle tone, making Robin feel like she can trust this man. Seeing Robin calmed down, he continued to speak. "Do you feel all right now? Here." he held out his right hand, palm up. "Give me your hand."

Robin hesitates before she puts her own right hand on the stranger's own. She saw a mark on her hand but never had the chance to ponder about it because the stranger gently gripped her hand and pulled her up to stand. As she stood up, the man spoke again.

"Are you all right?"

Robin nods but the action elicited another searing pain. She could not help it but puts a hand to her head. "Uurgh… Sort of. But thank you…" Still holding her head, Robin inquires. "W-who are you? … And why does my head hurt?"

"My name is Chrom." said the blue-haired man. "Tell me, what's your name? And what happened to you?"

Robin drops her hand and opened her mouth to reply but stopped. She closed her mouth, bends her head and begins to think. "Hmm… My name is… is…" her face scrunched as she concentrates. "My name… It's… I..." she stopped, closed her eyes, puts a hand on her forehead and groaned in pain. "I'm sorry." Robin said before dropping her hand and looked up to face Chrom, a troubled look on her expression. "But I… I can't remember."

"You don't remember your name?" asked furrowed brow Chrom.

Robin sighed. "… No."

"Well, how about what happened to you? Do you remember?"

Robin is thinking but got a headache in exchange. "Uurgh… No. Nothing."

"Hey! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" said Chrom's female companion.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." said a serious man in full armor with a horse, just standing behind the two persons. Beside him is a warhorse, also in full armor. "We're to believe you remember nothing, but are you only pretending just to spy on us?"

"B-but it's the truth!" stammered Robin.

Chrom looked at the distressed Robin before turning back at his companion. "What if it IS true, Frederick?" Chrom finally said. "By the way she was found a while ago, bruised and unconscious; I say she was telling the truth."

"I was found… bruised and unconscious?" asked a dumbfounded Robin. She looked at her palms then the back of her hands. On her right she saw the mark. She stared at it, wondering what it is.

"Yeah. But don't worry. I healed up all your bruises while you were knocked out." said the girl. "What's wrong?"

Robin slightly raised her hands on, the palms facing her while the back faces the three strangers. She did it with the intention of showing them the mark on her right hand. "… Did you truly… heal me?" asked a perplexed Robin.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong? You think there's a bruise that I haven't healed?" asked the girl. "Trust me, I did heal you. I don't see any bruise in your face or hands, if that's made you worry."

"Ah. I see… Sorry. I must be seeing things." said a troubled Robin as she drops her hands. From their expressions and what the girl said, Robin concludes that the mysterious mark on her hand is visible to her and not to others. It was strange…

"Hee hee. That's okay. That blow on your head must have been very hard, causing it to erase your memory and keeps on giving you headaches." said the girl. "It took a lot of work to heal the wounds on your head though."

"Really?" Robin said as she inspects her head by using her hands and do gentle presses. After her inspection, she drops her hands and gave a slight smile to the girl. "You really did a great job. Thank you." Then she begins to worry. She drops her head and sadly said "But… how will I know who I am when I can't remember anything…"

"Don't worry. On due time, your memory will come back." said Chrom, making Robin look at him. "For now, you come with us. We'll continue to discuss this back in town."

"I must emphasize caution milord." asked the wary knight. "We know not a thing about this stranger."

"Frederick, please. You have seen how she looked when we found her." said Chrom. He looked at Robin before turning to face the knight. "Besides, we just can't leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Shepherds? What is he talking about?

"Just the same, milord." responded the wary man named Frederick. "I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Milord? The man named Chrom is nobility?

Chrom agreed. "Right then—we'll take her back to town and sort this out there." Then he looked at Robin. "And you'll follow us."

"Well, I do have nothing on mind." Robin commented and started to follow the trio. Yet something made her pause and look back at the field where she was found.

"Is something wrong?" asked Chrom when he looked back and found Robin staring at the field.

"I… I'm not sure…" answered Robin, still looking at the field with wonder. "It's just that… I don't know… Something that I should remember…" After a long stare at the field, Robin sighed and gave up.

"Don't force yourself. You might trigger another headache." Chrom said. "Come now. We must continue."

Robin nods in agreement. When Chrom and company went ahead, Robin looked back at the field one last time before turning her back and followed Chrom. As she did so, she unconsciously puts on her hood.

* * *

As they neared the town, Robin stopped walking. The others follow suit. The worried Robin can't help but voice her concerns.

"What will you do with me after sorting this out?" she asked.

Chrom replied. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

Robin cocks her head then looked around. "Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the Halidom?" interrupted Frederick. "Hah! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please." Chrom reprimands. He then addressed Robin. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt." He explained. "I suppose introductions are in order. As you know now, my name is Chrom." He then indicated the girl accompanying him. "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT DELICATE!" said the indignant Lissa. "Hmph! Ignore my brother please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds?" asked a flabbergast Robin. "You tend sheep? In full armor?"

"Heh. It's a dangerous job." replied Chrom. "Just ask Frederick the wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride." said the serious Frederick. "Gods forbid one of us keep an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir." replied robin. "I would do no less myself. My name is Robin." Robin blinked. Ah! A name, her name, finally! "I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Robin? Is that foreign?" asked Chrom. "Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—"

"Chrom, look! The town!" interrupted Lissa as she pointed at the town's direction. From their position, they could see big black smokes rising from the town.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze!" said an angry Chrom. "Those blasted brigands, no doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about her?" asked the mounted Frederick as he indicated Robin.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!"

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" said Lissa and the trio hurried to the town's aid.

"But what about— Hmm." Robin said but stopped midsentence because she doesn't know what she was about to suggest. She sighed and shook her head. Then she noticed things hidden in her robes. Her brow furrowed when she looked at them, and looked surprised when a memory came up. She took out a pair of dark gloves from one of the pockets. After looking at it, she wore them without wondering about the marked hand. Then she ran towards town to aid Chrom.

* * *

At the town, the bandits continued their reign of terror. Robin saw Chrom and his company in the plaza, ready to battle.

"Wait!" called Robin as she reached the trio.

"Robin! You followed us!" said a surprised Chrom. "Why?"

"I… I want to help." replied Robin. "I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me. "

Chrom nodded. "Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!" He was about to command Frederick that they will charge on when he noticed Robin's intent look at the bandits.

"You still with us Robin?" asked Chrom.

"Hmm… It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can… Well, I can 'see' things." said Robin.

"See things? Like what?"

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle… I must have studied this somewhere."

"So you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?"

"Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more if I apply myself…" Robin then gave instructions. Chrom and Frederick to stand side by side, while she and Lissa stay behind the two, and wait for the enemy to come to them.

While waiting for the enemies to come to them, Chrom conversed with Robin. "So Robin, I see you wear a sword." said Chrom as he saw the sword hanging on Robin's hip as she came behind him. "Is it—Wait," Chrom noticed what Robin took out from her robes. "is that a tome?" he looked at Robin's face. "You know magic?"

"I… believe so?" replied Robin, unsure of her answer. "I suppose I should check."

"You believe so?" Chrom begins to dread. "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

"No, I can control it, I'm sure." Robin firmly said. "Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes…" When one of the bandits came into striking distance, she stepped in front of Chrom, used the tome to chant a thunder spell and attacked the bandit. Chrom then went in for the kill. Next, Robin instructed Frederick to attack the swordsman. To Chrom, she said she will attack the mage first, and then he will do the finishing blow.

Frederick did as he was told while Robin attacked the mage. The mage is hit and retaliates but Robin dodges the attack. As planned, Chrom steps in and finished the mage.

"Now only one is left."Chrom commented and they approached the leader.

"Here sheepy, sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" taunted the leader. As a team, Chrom attacked first then Robin followed up an attack using a sword. Chrom then finished the bandit leader. The reign of terror in the town has ended.

"Well, that's the end of that." Robin said.

"Luckily for the town, we were close by." said Lissa. "But, holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." said Chrom.

"Indeed." said Frederick. With narrowed eyes, he addressed Robin. "Perhaps you might be even capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick." replied Robin. "And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me." Then she looked and implored at them with sincerity. "But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." said Chrom with all honesty.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" mocked Frederick.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We have brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil." reasoned Chrom. "Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?" then he looked at Robin, a smile on his lips "Besides, I believe her story."

Robin was touched of Chrom's words. "Th-thank you, Chrom." she said with a grateful heart.

"So, how about it? Will you join us, Robin?" asked Chrom.

With gladness, Robin replied. "I would be honored."

"I have one request though."

"What's that?"

"Put off the hood, Robin."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE/S:

1.) Posted two new chapters as a late Christmas and early New Year gift.

2.) Mother's arc has ended and Chrom's arc has begun. I loved/hated the mother's ending. Add insult and injury, I let Robin forget about her. Speaking about Robin, I think she's prone to forgetfulness.

3.) During Chrom's arc, most will be based on the game and some of the scenes will be altered. Be warned for spoilers. Also, pairings will be included. You might either agree or disagree of my canon pairs.

4.) Despite posting these chapters early, Robin's birthday is on January 1st, New Year. You get the idea why. Must I also explain it here? …You want the reason? Hmph. Fine! Since Robin lost her memory (again!), it's decided that her birthday will be the day she was found by Chrom. And that happens to be New Year! (New Year = new life, new beginning).

5.) Detailed fighting is a pain in the brain, and my battle scenes are not good. I better try to minimize or avoid such things again. I noticed that each chapter of the mother's arc is getting longer and longer. Therefore I decided to try and shorten each chapter of Chrom's arc.

6.) Hope you, reader, enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for reading and to all who gave their reviews. Positive or not, it means a lot to me.

7.) Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you and your family! :D


End file.
